Mobile Suit Gundam Seed
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: The twins of Kira and Lacus Yamato go to war


Disclamer: mobile suit Gundam Seed is writen by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino they own all characters and mobile suits exept the twin kids Murrue Ramius Yamato and Mu La Flaga Clyne and well as the mobile suits X-108 dragna lockon, X-106 dragna exea lockon stricke duel buster blitz eages unicorn Belong to Titan Hyuga.

Project Gundam

It is the year 2151 C.E. two fifteen year olds were on their way home when this giant mobile suit came into the colony they live in looking at the two mobile suit looked to the twin kids like two Ginns. Then the twins looked at each other the girl then said " Twin its our birthday and the colony is under attack lets tell dad and Uncle Athrun about it maybe they can take them out with out damaging the colony." the boy nodded at his twin sister. They turned and headed home. When they got home the girl went to her fathers study and said " Daddy there were two Ginns that came into the colony today can you and Uncle take care of them before they destroy the colony." Kira looked at his daughter and said " Murrue my daughter you know Athrun and I are retired from piloting the mobile suits but since you asked I will tell your Uncle that we are coming out of retirementbecause we have fresh blood to train. You and your brother are to come with me your uncle and are ready to give you guys your gifts." the twins came out of the house and into the shop out back of the house. As the twins came inside their father and uncle standing by their mobile suits lookng at the two kids their father said " Kids it is time for a crash course in piloting 101 look under the tarpes over there they are your gifts from your uncle and I." the twins looked at the tarps they walked over to their gifts each had a hand on a tarp and pulled lying there were to mobile suits with the name gundam on them. They saw that the cockpit was open the kids saw that their father and uncle were in the seat of their mobile suits named zgmf x10a Justice and zgmf x19a Freedom their father said " Daughter you are now the pilot of x106 dragna exea lockon stricke duel buster blitz eages unicorn also known as Dragna and Mu La Flaga my son you are the pilot of X-108 dragna lockon time for class to start." the two kids took a crash course in piloting a mobile suit and then when Kira and Athrun were happy the kids would do good in a fight Kira came over the comm and said " Your mission is simple take out the two Ginns and then get back here with us." Mu La Flaga answered " Yes sir." Murrue also said " Yes sir." Then the twins started to move in to the mission zone and Murrue said "mission comence brother lets go."

Nodding at the image of his sister Mu La Flaga nelt down on one knee and took fire take one of the Ginns out in one shot. Murrue looked at what fire power her brother had picking up her gun she turned in her targeting computer taking aim at the second Ginn and fired the ginn turned just as the shot hit the cockpit killing the pilot and blowing the suit up. as the ginn blow her brother came over the comm and said " time to return to base." As they got back to base their father said "good job Mu La Flaga taking the Ginn with one shot. Next Murrue when you shot your aim was for the pack on the back weren't you?" Murrue looked at her father and said "yes, father." Athrun then said " But at the last second the Ginn turned and you hit the cockpit instead right?" Murrue looked at her uncle and said " Yes Uncle Athrun." the two adults looked at the two kids and nodded at them with aproval. Then Athrun went hom and went to bed. When Kira and the twins got back in the house they found that Lacus was back from work. Lacus then said " Hi honey how are you and the kids. Because I heard that there were four mobile suits in the colony today and that two of them were ginns but the other two were unknown did you and Athrun already give the twins their birthday gift from the two of you."

Kira said " Hi dear we had fun and yes Athrun and I did give the twins their gifts." Lacus nodded her head and said " So you guys gave them a crash course in piloting did you?" Kira looked his wife in the eyes and said " Yes we did the twins are you one that took out the ginns not me, not Athrun, the twins did and betteer then Athrun or I would have done." Lacus looked at her kids with a smile on her face she then said " Well since your father and uncle gave you your gifts come with me to your aunts work we have gifts of our own." They got in to the car and headed for Kagali's work. When they got to her work their aunt was waiting outside for them to get there as they pulled up their aunt got into the car with two big boxes under her arms she handed the kids the one box each. The kids opened the boxes and found pilots suits for them to use when piloting their mobile suits. The kids looked at their mother and aunt and in unison said " Thank you."

When their aunt got out of the car she went back to work. Their mother drove the car back home. When they arrived back at the house the kids were so tired they went in to the house and up to the room they shared and went to bed. The next moring they woke up to the emegency alarm going off. so they got out of bed changed their cloths and pit on the polit suit they were given for their birthday and were standing by their mobile suits when their father and uncle came into the hanger to see the twins already at their mobile suits awaiting orders on their next missions. As Kira saw the twins he said " New mission move your suits to the Archangel we are under orders to evacuate the colony." The twins said " Sir yes sir!" They then got into their mobile suits and headed for hanger bay one which was the hanger that the Archangel was in. As they got to the hanger three Ginns stood in the twins way to get in to the hanger the twins one in a snipper unit the other in a malti attack suit.

As the twins saw the three Ginns the got in the fighting mood and Mu La Flaga shot one down his twin sister took a shot at the other two and made them blow up. The captain of the Archangel saw the two suits blow up the three Ginns and then said to her second in command "Patch me through to those two mible suits please." The secand in command hit a cople of buttens on her command consul and the captain came over the comm and said " Welcome to the Archangel my name is Murrue Ramius captain of the Earth Force Assault Cruiser Archangel and your names are?" Murrue loked at the woman and said " My name is Murrue Ramius Yamato and this is my twin brother Mu La Flaga Clyne. We are the children Kira and Lacus Yamato." When Admiral Ramius heard the names of these kids parents she was stund to find out that after the last battle with zaft they survived the fight.

...

hanger of Archangel

The twins moved back to their mobile suits and got back in them as they were ready to get on the Archangel when four Ginns came in to the complex and starting to attack the complex two suit rotations the twins turned their mobile suits around and then shot the four ginns down. With the ginns out of the way the twins moved their mobile suits on to the Archangel and got out of them. As the Murrue and Mu La Flaga got out of their mobile suits they saw three other mobile suits in the hanger of the Archangel one looked like the Justice and the other looked like the Freedom but the third one was unknown to the twins.

...

Invation of the Blood Clan

Captain Vantolis of Blood Clan Warship Wingblade looked at the crew and said " Can you belive these humans they are saying they are hitting use with their best ships. The fleet was outside of NeonColestrea colony.

to be conteued

Episode two blood clans full attack


End file.
